iPromise
by Tori Nicole
Summary: Sam died in a car accident two years ago. Carly thinks shes in love with Freddie, but he loves Sam. But it's too late. Seddie  :  Rated T for character death and minimal cursing


_Sam, Carly, and I were walking to the Groovy Smoothies because it was a hot summer day and T-Bo is selling ice cream on a stick. Maybe the first of his on-a-stick inventions that we actually like. Sam was telling us about the time where she annoying a hobo and he started chasing her with a knife. Her and Carly were laughing so hard that they forgot that we were on a busy road and weren't paying attention._

"_And then I found this golf club and I shoved it down his-"_

_She was disrupted by a car horn. The car couldn't stop in time._

_Sam let a blood curdling scream escape her lips. _

_Then the car hit her._

"_SAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_SAM! Oh my gosh!" Carly screamed, tears in her eyes, and mine._

_Our best friend was gone._

_The girl I loved was gone. I never got to tell her._

Freddie shed a tear at the memory. Sam died 2 years ago, on this very day. June 3rd. Freddie and Carly were 18 now.

Carly, Freddie, and Spencer have gone back to their normal lives, but they all felt haunted. They didn't feel like Sam was gone.

Carly walked towards Freddie and gave him a weak, fake smile. "Today's the day..." She choked out, trying not to cry.

"I know." Freddie said, also trying his hardest not to cry.

"I-it's not going to help if we grieve the rest of our lives." She started.

"But Freddie, when Sam died, I realized life was short. So, I just wanted to let you know..." She said, before leaning in and kissing Freddie.

Freddie was in shock, he didn't feel sparks, and why now would Carly kiss him? Sam's been gone for 2 years.

Freddie didn't kiss back. He didn't like Carly that way, he got over her. Or did he?

They pulled apart.

"I love you, Freddie." Carly whispered.

"I..." Freddie tried to let Carly down easily. But instead, stopped there.

"Groovy Smoothies tonight? After we visit... you know.." She said, and looked down. Obviously still sad about Sam.

Her, Freddie, and Spencer visited the cemetery last year too, to visit Sam's grave.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you at your apartment around 6, kay?" He said.

Carly nodded and walked in to Spencer's car parked outside the school. Freddie stayed after school that day. He opened his locker and looked at all the pictures in it.

Most of them were of Sam and Freddie, they used to hang out more than they did with Carly.

There was one with Sam and Freddie hugging and making funny faces, Freddie remembered that day. Sam apologizes for putting crickets in Freddie's bathroom, and Carly wanted to 'capture the moment'.

"I love you.." Freddie whispered. A tear racing down his cheek.

5:34 PM

About a half hour before Freddie had to stop by Carly's.

He stared at the picture of Sam and him. One where his arm was around her and they were sticking their tongues out. He almost burst in to tears, but then he heard something.

"Hey, Fredward." An angelic voice said.

Freddie turned around, and there was Sam. A transparent Sam. A spirit.

"Sam?" Freddie said, running up to hug her, surprisingly he didn't go right through her and she hugged back.

"I miss you. A lot." Freddie said, another tear racing down his cheek.

"You don't think I miss you? I've been up in heaven for the past two years." She said. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and she was wearing a long white flowing dress. Very un-Sam, but gorgeous.

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the bitches who hit me." She said, frowning.

"So, I heard you have a date with Carly tonight." She said.

"How did you know?"

" I look over you guys, makes me feel like i'm still there with you."

Freddie smiled.

"Sam, I don't love Carly. I love you."

"I know you do." Sam said, smiling.

"How?

"Like I said, I watch over you. I heard you say that about a billion times."

"Well it's true." Freddie admitted.

"Benson, i'm dead. I'm not here anymore. Move on." She said calmly, like she didn't care that she was dead.

"Don't say that your...gone..." He said, more tears falling off his face.

"Fredward, I love you too, I always have. I just never told you. But you have to move on." She said.

"I can't. I don't love Carly. And I think of you every day. It haunts me that your gone." His voice cracked.

"Well i'm gone. You need to find someone else. And anyway, you have to leave soon."

Freddie stared at the clock. 5:56

"Okay. I love you, with all my heart Sam. And i'll never find someone else."

"Well, good luck with that." She said. Leaning in to kiss him.

Freddie kissed her back. He loved her, no matter who came along.

They pulled apart.

"Will you visit me every night?" Freddie asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sure. I promise." She said, smiling.

"Bye Freddork."

"Bye Sam." He said.

She disappeared.

Freddie didn't wait for Carly that night. He went to Sam's grave, alone. Laying white roses down by the grave that said:

**Samantha Joy Puckett**

**April 15, 1993 - June 3, 2009**

**You will be dearly missed.**

"**Especially by me."**


End file.
